


Cheerleader Fantasy

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris becomes a cheerleader and it sparks a fantasy for Barry.





	Cheerleader Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I've written smut......I'm still trying not to be embarrassed by that fact.

Iris recently tried out for the cheerleading squad at Central City High School. She’d been worrying about it ever since, no amount of reassurance from Joe or Barry could calm her nerves. When the coach finally stapled the names of those who made the team to the announcement board, Iris was shaking. She held Barry’s hand as they walked up to read the names. Barry didn’t look at the list, only at Iris. **  
**

She moved her index finger down the list till she was at the last name: Iris West

Iris let out a high pitched victory screech and pulled Barry into a tight hug. “Thank you for believing in me.” she whispered in his ear. Barry rubbed her back and smiled.

“Your amazing, Iris. You can do anything you want.”

Iris let go of him and the look of pure happiness on her face made Barry’s heart sing. She turned to look at the list one more time, as if she was making sure she hadn’t just imagined it.

“Will you come watch me at my first practice after school today?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Barry left his 7th period class to find Iris waiting by his locker. She was already wearing the soft blue and white cheerleading uniform. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and a large blue bow on top. Barry stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the bustling hallway.

It was like everything was moving in slow-motion. Barry just stared at Iris and how ridiculously cute she looked as a cheerleader. It was a fantasy Barry didn’t know he had until just now. Iris noticed him and smiled. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was the most beautiful person in the world. Her hair, her eyes, her legs. Oh dear god the way that short skirt moved slightly in the breeze. The way her legs seemed to go on forever.

“Watch it” a student who bumped into the stationary Barry yelled. This jolted Barry back to reality.

Barry walked up to Iris and looked her up and down. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

“How do I look?” she asked.

It was very difficult for Barry to speak because there was no saliva in his mouth at all. There also wasn’t as much blood in his brain….

“Like a cheerleader.” he tried to sound happy but casual.

Iris was giddy. She walked arm and arm with Barry to the football field. Barry didn’t trust himself to keep looking at her. He was starting to think watching her practice might be torture. They parted ways on the field and Barry went up to the bleachers. He watched Iris excitedly introduce herself to the other cheerleaders and was once again in awe of how easily she could make friends.

* * *

 

It was torture. Barry was now alone in his bedroom and locked the door. ‘Finally’ he thought. Every time he blinked he saw Iris waiting for him in that uniform. The smile on her face when she saw him. He loved that he could be the reason she smiled.

Barry laid down in bed and took off his pants. He knew this was kind of gross and that he’d feel ashamed afterwards (just like every other time he masturbated to the thought of Iris). Barry took his penis in his right hand and started pumping. Closing his eyes he let himself give in to his fantasy.

_Barry and Iris were alone in the football stadium at night. The sky was full of stars even though those giant stadium lights were on (because starry nights are romantic and dreams don’t have to adhere to the laws of reality). Iris was waiting in the center of the field for Barry in her uniform and holding pom poms. She was cheering and calling his name._

_“Barry! Barry! Barry!”_

_Barry ran down from the bleachers and towards Iris. She smiled as he made his way towards her. When he finally reached her she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Her lips were soft and tasted like candy. Barry lifted her off her feet. One of his hands was on her ass and the other rubbed her back. Iris wrapped her legs around his waist. Barry moaned as Iris pushed herself against him. The pom poms fell to the ground and soon Barry and Iris were on the ground too._

_Barry gently laid Iris down. His hand behind her head. He was on top of her and she was looking up at him. She bit her lip and started unbuttoning Barry’s shirt. He put his hand on her breast over her shirt. She gasped and arched her back so that her breast was pressing against his hands._

_Barry unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. Before he could pull down his underwear, Iris was palming his length. Even through the fabric it felt amazing._

_“Oh god Barry! You're so hard!” Iris was breathing heavily. She pulled his underwear down and licked her lips when she saw his rock hard erection. She wrapped her hand around him and they both moaned in pleasure._

_“I want you, Barry.” She looked him in the eyes. “Fuck me.”_

_Barry’s hand traveled from her thighs under her skirt and he massaged her folds over her panties. Iris was writhing and gasping. She was moaning his name “Barry… Barry…. Barry… Barry… Oh Barry…. Please Barry…. Please”_

_Her begging drove Barry insane. He could feel the warm liquid pooling in her panties as he rubbed. The sight of Iris so turned on and so desperate for him drove Barry wild. He pulled off her top and pulled down her skirt. He kissed her lips, then her jaw, then neck, then collarbone, then breasts as he removed her bra. He took both of her breasts in his palms and for a moment reveled in how perfectly they fit.  He used his finger to tease one nipple and took the other in his mouth. Iris screamed in pleasure. She was loud._

_Barry kissed his way down her torso and finally pulled down her panties. He rubbed her clit vigorously and Iris was no longer able to form words. She was gasping with pleasure and Barry could tell she would be begging for him to enter her if she could speak._

_He positioned himself and slid inside Iris. They both moaned and threw their heads back. The pressure of Iris surrounding his member was perfect. She was warm and wet._

_“Iris” escaped Barry’s lips like a prayer. She ran one hand over his abs and the other through his hair. Barry kissed her tenderly before starting to move. Each thrust felt better than the last._

_Iris was still crying out his name “Barry…..Barry………Yes………Oh my god Barry…….so good……..Barry”_

_She moved her hips against him in rhythm with his thrusts. The feeling of Iris around him was all Barry could think of. The sound of their bodies colliding was drown out by their combined moans._

_Iris stopped moving her hips and clutched Barry even tighter. She was quivering underneath him and scratching his back. As her climax came to an end Barry’s happened. He emptied himself inside her and then collapsed._

_They were both gasping for air. Barry kissed Iris’s forehead before pulling out._

In reality, Barry emptied himself in his hand and laid in bed gasping for air, alone. It felt too good to feel guilty about. He was so glad Iris made the team.

 

 


End file.
